1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to certain 3-cyano-4-sulfenylated-5-substituted -oxy-1-arylpyrazoles and intermediates and processes to make compounds. The invention further pertains to compositions and methods of control of arthropod, nematode, and helminth and protozoan pests and in particular to agricultural compositions and methods for controlling foliar and soil insects without causing injury to crop plants.
2. Description of the Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,692 discloses 5-alkoxypyrazoles as herbicides and plant growth regulators. European patent application No. 284030 and Japanese patent application No. 63185965 also disclose 5-substituted-alkoxypyrazoles as herbicides. Japanese Patent application Nos. 75126663 and 75126664 disclose 5-alkoxypyrazoles as analgesic and anti-inflamatory agents. European patent applications Nos. 234119 and 249033 disclose various pyrazoles as insecticides, acaricides, and nematicides.